The Search of a Lost Charge
The Charmed Demigods Chapter 7: The Search of a Lost Charge Eve Halliwell Poppy and I were orbed back to the manor. Chris and Melinda went to be with their partners, Wyatt and Kat were up in the attic researching on the demons that attacked us. Everyone else was wandering around the house. We orbed into the pantree and was greeted by a hug from Phoebe and Piper. "Thank goodness you are alright! What happened?" Phoebe asked curiously. "It's a new destiny for the Charmed ones. Tam, Wyatt and mom were supposed to be the next line of the Charmed Ones but it bypassed them and straight to us." I explained. We all sat down as Paige came in with a tray of camomile tea. Drinking the tea, Piper's eye widened "Where is Paul?!" she shouted. "He went to look for his charge, Odin orbed him" Poppy said and set her cup down on the table. "Eve, Poppy. Scry for him and find him! Now that you are the Charmed Ones, your scent will be stronger. He is in danger" Phoebe said. Poppy and I ran over to the living room, opened up the map of San Francisco and began to scry. Piper came over with an armband belonging to Paul. The crystal dropped. "There. An alley on Filbert Street" Poppy said. I looked at the map and grabbed Paige's hand "Orb us" I said and we teleported to the alley way. Paul was behind a dumpster as energy balls where being flung by some demons down the end of the alley. We ran behind the dumpster, out of harms way. "Do you recognise the demons?" Poppy asked as Paige healed a wound on Pauls arm. "I... gah... I though they were Thorn Demons, they are not. I don't know what they are" he said. Paige looked over the dumpster to get a look and ducked back down. "Enoch Demons. We vanquished a cult of them. Be careful. They can go invisible." She said cautiously, another energy ball hit the dumpster, blowing the lid off. "Where is my charge?" Paul asked, trying to sit up but flinched. "He's the other side of the Alley, I'd suspect. You caused a distraction. We have to orb to the other side" Paige grabbed our hands and orbed us over to the other side. Behind a plinth was the charge. A man, about 23 years old. He was cowering as the Enoch Demons moved up towards the dumpsters. We ran beside him and ducked down. "Please... don't hurt me!" he screamed. Paul covered his mouth before he attracted attention. "We won't hurt you. My name is Eve, this is Poppy, Paige and covering your mouth is Paul" I said and Paul removed his hand. Paige interjected "We better move" she said. We orbed back to the manor and sat the man down. Poppy fetched him a glass of water. "What is your name?" Paul asked him. He was still frightened. He put the cup down and replied "My name is Alec" he said and took another drink. "Do you know why those men where after you?" Paul asked. "I think it's because I'm different" He mentioned and sat back, his hands were shaking terribly. "What do you mean different?" I asked him. "I know you understand. It wasn't a dream that we teleported here. I know about magic. I just avoid it" He explained. He began to calm down, Piper walked in with a tray of biscuits and tea. "So, do you have an active power?" Piper asked, leaving the biscuits on the table. "I can create illusions" he said "Let me show you" he stood up. Waved his hand, and the room became a carnival. Cotton Candy machines, whack-a-mole etc. He waved his hand again and it disappeared. He sat back down. "I am your guide, Alec. I will help you adjust to your powers. I can Telekinetically Orb, Poppy can Astral Project and can Accelerate molecules and Eve can conjure." Paul said. The man began to relax more and more. I grabbed Poppy by the wrist and dragged her to the foyer. "We need to go after those Enoch Demons. They will be looking for Alec." I said, Poppy nodded "We will do it ourselves and leave Paul to worry about Alec's safety" Poppy took out two pieces of paper. "These are spells I found in a book in the attic. Phoebe made them, I took them. To turn someone to stone and to make someone freeze to death." She said. We quietly backed out the door and ran down the street hailing a cab. The quest for glory began Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods